They Don't Know About Us
by Mrs.Langdon
Summary: Uma viajem, Um sonho sendo realizando, disso Samantha Hills já sabia, mas o que ela não sabe é que sua vida esta para mudar totalmente, o que ela não queria que acontecesse está prestes a se agarrar a ela, e não pretende deixa-la ir tão cedo. Logan Williams, um famoso, o qual nunca lhe houve interesse, será possível uma paixão?


. "Ultima chamada para Samantha Hills e Jenna Winters" Como assim última chamada, eu pego no sono por 5 minutos e já estou perdendo o voo? Olho pro lado e vejo a Jenna com os fones de ouvido, sem escutar nada ao seu redor lhe dou um tapa "fraquinho" na cara.

- Ei, o que aconteceu?

- O que aconteceu? Você não escutou "Ultima chamada" pra nós.

Pegamos nossas malas e atravessamos aquele interminável corredor, Jenna caiu naquele carpete umas 8 vezes, Juro. Entregamos nossos passaportes para uma mulher alta com uma saia do século passado, depois mais 300 metros até a porta no avião.

- Boa dia! – disse a aeromoça com aquele sarcasmo

- Boa dia o cassete, me leva logo pra Londres – Jen sempre muito simpática.

Acentos numero 88. 8 é meu numero da sorte, isso deve significar alguma coisa.

- Precisava ter sido tão simpática com a aeromoça Jen?

- Acha que não fui o suficiente? Posso fazer melhor.

~rimos~

Apenas 17 horas de voo me separam de um sonho, dormir faz passar rápido, mas eis o problema, COMO DORMIR?

- Tem algum remédio pra dormir? – Virei-me para Jenna e ela já estava no 15 sono, e em seu colo havia hm frasco de dramin, deve funcionar.

- Hey, moça, já chegamos em Londres. – abro os olhos que um clarão me cega por alguns segundos. Mas como assim Londres? Já? Quanto tempo eu dormir? 0.0

- Winters, acorda.

- Me deixa dormir.

- Já chegamos anjo.

Vejo um vulto se levantar da poltrona – Ta esperando o que? CHEGAMOS.

E então a ficha caiu, finalmente, sonho se realizando. Quando colocamos a cabeça para fora do avião já sentia um ar diferente, um cheiro de conquista, que ali era o meu lugar. Quando dei o primeiro passo, senti que tudo iria mudar, que algo aconteceria.

- Vou te dizer algo que nunca disse antes, mas não vai ficar convencida. Londres não seria tão perfeita se eu estivesse sem a sua companhia. – Jenna nunca havia sido tão fofa, até chorei.

- Londres seria feia sem você aqui Jen.

Abraçamo-nos forte, 17 anos sonhando com isso, parecia que esse dia nunca chegaria.

- Agora chega de melosidade temos uma Londres inteira pra dominar.

A sensação de você esticar a mão e um taxi parar instantaneamente a sua frente era ótima, era como eu sonhava, aquele carrinho baixinho, preto azulado, tão, tão, tão Londres.

- Bairro Lambeth, rua Borouth R. esquina com A301, Prédio Waterloo, por favor. – disse Jen com uma certa dificuldade ao ler o papel amassado.

30 Minutos dentro do taxi pareceram 2 pra mim, chegando perto do nosso novo apartamento vi London Eye, Big Ben, Trafalgar Square, o Globe, tudo tão pertinho de casa. Vi até um Starbucks na esquina de baixo.

Paradas em frente aquele prédio, sem reação alguma, nos olhamos e começamos a gritar, e nos abraçar, a quanto tempo eu estava guardando aquele êxtase.

Subimos 6 lances de escadas, até nossa cobertura (papai caprichou).

- Com o pé direito! – Falamos juntas.

Quando entramos e primeira coisa em que Jen reparou foi na Tv, já eu, não consegui acreditar que da minha sacada eu tinha uma vista privilegiada para o London Eye, apenas, inacreditável. Os cabelos da minha nuca se arrepiaram.

- Vamos sair? Depois arrumamos tudo, vi um Starbucks na esquina de baixo, e ele esta me chamando. – Falei, enquanto me deparo com a sena da Jenna abraçando a Tv, tipo (?).

- Vamos logo. – disse ela indo em direção a porta tentando disfarçar o vexame.

Mal saímos de casa e já sentia aquele cheirinho de café dominando meus pulmões. Em uma quadra que andamos, Jenna tirou no minimo 300 fotos.

- Olha, uma formiga britânica.

- Jenna, mas que obsessão.

- Eu sei que no fundo desse seu coração, você esta explodindo de felicidade, e está com vontade de gritar...

- LONDREEEES, ATÉ QUE ENFIM. – É eu gritei mesmo, aquilo estava me sufocando a horas.

- Sam, são ele, os garotos da Stolen Hearts.

- Mas não eram 5, eu vejo 6 ali.

- Sim, é o Logan Williams, David Lee, Blake McCurty, Robin Moore, Josh Lewis e aquele outro é o baterista deles, o James Walker, nunca tinha reparado no quão lindo ele é.

- Ta Jen, chega disso, vamos fazer nosso pedido.

- Não, eu não posso perder essa oportunidade, vou lá falar com eles.

- Não você não vai.

- Sim eu vou. – e ela foi mesmo, mas um café estava a minha espera. Ela conversando com eles era tão bonitinho, tão 12 anos. Percebi que um deles me encarrava, ele até que era bonitinho, tinha cachos no cabelo e olhos verdes, não que eu tenha reparado. – Um Caramelo Frappuccino e um Cinnamon Roll, por favor – Quando me viro, todo o meu Frappuccino cai no meu casaco vermelho novinho.

- A me perdoe – Senti aquele tom de sarcasmo, quando olho pra cima dou de cara com o cara dos olhos verdes – Eu sou Logan Williams – Ta e dai?

- Eu sou Samantha.

- Sinto muito Samantha.

- Não, não sente, meu Frappuccino sente muito. – Posso ter sido grossa, mas aquele tom sarcástico não me agradou.

- Nossa, alguém acordou de mal humos hoje. – Nossa agora foi a gota.

- Nossa alguém aqui levantou e esqueceu-se de pentear o cabelo. – Sai dali imediatamente e fui até a Jen.

- Garotos, essa é a Sam, minha melhor amiga de quem falei.

- Ola Sam, esta gostando de Londres? – Perguntou garoto loirinho de aparelho e muito simpático, acho que era o Josh.

- E tem como não amar?

Sentei-me ali mesmo, conversamos um pouco e eles realmente eram muito simpáticos, muito mais do que apenas um boyband, ele eram como pessoas normais, como eu. Passei o numero do meu celular e twitter a todos, estava tudo ótimo, e o cara do frappuccino chegou.

- Então Jen, acho que já incomodamos o suficiente, vamos conhecer mais do que London tem a nos oferecer. – Corei, mas precisava sair logo dali antes que ele fala-se comigo novamente. – Foi um prazes garotos, conversamos com mensagem.

- Vamos combinar de fazer algo, todos nós, ou pelo menos os solteiros. – Disse o cara do Frappuccino, Logan, acho que era esse o nome. – Podemos apresentar Sean pra vocês.

- SEAN? SEAN HALL? – perguntei "normalmente"

- Ele mesmo. Conhece?

- PFF, mas é óbvio, tenho todos os CDs dele.

- Então eu mando uma mensagem combinando o dia. – O cachinhos me encarrou de cima a baixo com um olhar malicioso, não gostei.

- Ok, mas agora precisamos mesmo ir.

Puxei Jenna com tanta força que ouvi seu pulso estralar.

Estávamos andando, meio que sem rumo por Londres, eu não conseguia parar de pensar naquele tal de Logan, ele era tão convencido, tão sarcástico, tão charmoso, tão sexy, SAMANTHA, recomponha-se, ele não é seu tipo.

- Foi impressão minha, ou rolou um clima entre você e o meu Logan? – Disse Jenna com aquele tom malicioso.

- Foi coisa da sua cabeça, olha o meu casaco, esta todo sujo por culpa dele.

- Esta parecendo coisa de filme.

- Cala a boca.

O som de mensagem soou de dentro do meu bolso, era um numero o qual não tinha anotado.

A mensagem dizia "Amanha passamos buscar vocês duas ali no Starbucks as 10 horas para lhes apresentar London, Eu, Sean e James, comprei até um pente pra deixar meu cabelo bonitinho, e sem café dessa vez, tentarei não decepcionar, Logan Williams"


End file.
